First Snow
by Ashryn Straff
Summary: Book one of The Shards of Winter Trilogy. Harry meets a girl who has been in his dreams, there's more to her than there seems, can they be truely happy, or will Draco and other things nip their romance in the bud?
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Harry looked out the window of the 7th year boys dormitory and sighed, watching as the clouds formed in the sky. It was so cold, even though there was a fire in the grate. He'd missed alot of events this year, not that it mattered, nothing mattered any more.  
  
Hermionie didn't matter. Ron didn't matter. Sirius couldn't matter. The way the Dursleys and Malfoy treated him didn't matter. His dreams mattered though, and that was all they were, dreams.  
  
He pulled a sweater on over his t-shirt and grabbed his robes, he might as well get going, there was nothing better to do on such a day as this. 


	2. Chapter One Blood Lust

Chapter 1--Blood Lust  
  
Evrana walked outside under the clouds, sighing slightly. She'd never see him again, he'd been killed. There was no doubt in that, she'd seen him die, and now she held no feelings except for pain, sorrow, and longing. No love, or happiness, only the feelings of darkness. She looked up as a light snow, the first snow of the year, began to fall.  
  
She looked up as she neared the castle doors and watched as they swung open, a young man walking out and looking up at the sky. "Hello," she said, walking towards him and looking straight into a pair of crystal clear emerald eyes set behind black wire rimmed glasses.  
  
"Hello," he replied, looking back at her with an intent gaze.  
  
"I'm Evrana," she said, smiling slightly. "Evrana Knightly."  
  
"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," he replied, smiling and shaking her hand. "I haven't seen you at Hogwarts before."  
  
"I'm new, my father is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I'm in Slytherin, so, it's not very likely that you would have seen me, I keep a low profile ever since..." she replied, her voice tapering off at the end.  
  
"Since what?" Harry asked, looking up at her eyes, which were deep pools of silvery-blue-gray. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, she seemed so familiar.  
  
"Since my brother and best, well, only friend Richard died," she replied, sighing, what did she have to loose from telling him, it wasn't as if he didn't know about death, and he seemed so familiar.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he replied, his hand dropping to his side and she smiled again.  
  
"It's alright, I don't really mind talking about it, you know, it's strange, but you seem awfully familiar, as if I've seen you recently, but if I had, I would have talked to you," she said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I know, same here. I think it's from my dreams, I know that probably sounds sill to you though," he replied. 'She has the most awesome laugh,' he thought, laughing as well.  
  
"It doesn't sound silly at all, in fact, I think that might be it, so, umm...would you, geeze...I'm so frigging weird," she said, raking a hand through her reddish brown hair.  
  
"What?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
"I was going to ask you out, but we've just met, and I've never been on a date before," she replied, smiling, he noticed something then, she had fangs.  
  
"Well, ask me," he said, moving closer to her.  
  
"Wh-what?" she stammered, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"I said, to go ahead and ask me," he replied, kissing her. He ran his tongue over her teeth and she pushed him away. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked, putting his hand up to his mouth which was filling from blood that was oozing slowly from a cut on his tongue.  
  
"No, it's just...I'm...there's something you need to know...I'm-I'm a vampire, but I'm safe, I can't bite a person, yet, I'm also a Day-Glow, meaning that I can go out in the day. My motto is Carpe Noctem, it means Seize the Night. I just wanted to tell you," she said, bending slightly and resting her hands on her knees and looking up at Harry.  
  
"I still like you, so ask me out, please," Harry replied, smiling and putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
Unknown to them, Draco Malfoy was watching them from a window in the Hospital Wing. He ran a hand through his hair. He wanted that girl to be his, not Potter's, no, never Potter's. 


	3. Chapter Two When Bad Things Develop

Chapter 2--When Bad Things Develop  
  
Harry smiled to his self, running a hand through his hair as he walked downstairs to the common room where Ron and Hermionie were waiting for him. They mattered again, sort of.  
  
"Morning Ron, 'Mionie," he said, smiling at them.  
  
"Morning mate, glad to see you happy again," Ron said, smiling as he looked up from...was that a book, he'd changed alot without Harry noticing it.  
  
"Yes, it is Harry," Hermionie added, smiling at him and jumping up from her chair.  
  
"Come on, let's get down to breakfast, Evrana's going to meet us down there," Harry said, walking towards the door.  
  
"Evrana?" Ron asked, following his friend, Hermionie close behind.  
  
"Yeah, she and I are kind of going on a date this weekend, you'll like her, trust me," he replied, slipping out the door and holding it open for his two friends.  
  
They got down to the last landing and Harry stopped, standing rigid and still as he listened to the commotion downstairs.  
  
"Come on Evrana, what, you scared that precious Potter will find out?" Draco asked, pushing her against the wall.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy!" she said, her voice like stone.  
  
"Or what, you'll bite me? Oh I'm so scared of little miss vampire!" he said, mockingly.  
  
"No, I won't bite you, but you won't like what i do," she replied, sliding her foot onto the wall.  
  
"Oh, I get it, you'll call Daddy right? What's Daddy gonna do, give me detention for 'harassing his little angelic demon'?" Draco asked, laughing.  
  
"Nope," she replied, bringing her knee up and causing Draco to fall back in pain. "Hope that was enjoyable Malfoy, 'cause that's all you'll ever get from me, now, if you'll excuse me, I have to wait for Harry."  
  
Harry's figure softened as he began to walk back down the stairs, finally reaching Evrana.  
  
"How much of that did you see, or hear for that matter?" Evrana asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"I saw and heard from when Draco pushed you against the wall, I would have walked down to help, but you looked like you could handle it, which you did very nicely by the way," Harry replied, kissing her quickly.  
  
"I see, so, are you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked, laughing and looking over his shoulder at Ron and Hermionie.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sorry, Evrana, this is Ron Weasley and Hermionie Granger. Hermionie, Ron, this is Mr. Knightly's daughter, Evrana," Harry said, wrapping Evrana in a tight embrace so that they were both facing his friends.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Evrana, I take it that you're a day-glow," Hermionie said, smiling at Evrana.  
  
"Yes, I am, but no worries, I can't bite people," Evrana replied, smiling.  
  
"That's good to hear, we kind of like Harry the way he is, I don't know what I'd do if he became, you know, no offence to you of course Evrana," Ron said, smiling as well.  
  
"None taken, oh, here comes my father, I haven't told him that I'm going out with Harry yet," Evrana said, sighing as her father approached.  
  
"Evrana Renee Knightly, what are you doing? Mr. Potter, please release my daughter this instant or I shall be forced to deduct-" he began before Evrana cut him off.  
  
"Daddy, I'm dating Harry, be nice. do you really think I'd let him hug me if I wasn't?" she asked, smiling at her father. She had his hair, but most likely her mother's eyes for her fathers were a clear amber color.  
  
"No, I suppose you wouldn't, well, I guess I'll be seeing you in classes then Evrana, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, enjoy your day," Professor Knightly replied, walking into the Great Hall.  
  
"Come on," Harry said, following him. "We should eat some breakfast and get to class."  
  
"Agreed, see you in Potions Evrana," Hermionie added as Evrana walked over to the Slytherin table, sitting by herself on the end closest to the doors. 


End file.
